new beginnings
by Lord President of Gallifrey
Summary: after the war Elizabeth gets fed up and moves to the black estate in Forks where she meets her mate (Elizabeth is part Veela), along with a couple friends. Fem!Harry A sequel will be coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings

Summary: after the war Elizabeth gets fed up and moves to the black estate in Forks where she meets her mate (Elizabeth is part Veela), along with a couple friends. Fem!Harry

Word count: 820

Pairings: HP/JP(or JW or JH depending if you prefer Cullen, Hale or Whitlock), HG/DM, SF/DT, LL/AC/EC

A/N: It's been a very long day and I had no internet access so I managed to write every chapter for this in one day. Hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 1: Plans (Elizabeth POV)

I fell to my knees as a heart wrenching sob escaped my dry, cracked lips. I looked around only to see a seemingly never ending ocean of dead bodies, drowning in the blood pooling on the cold stone floor. I felt a shaky hand rest on my shoulder, I leaned into it, needing the support. I know it was my brother, but that brought on a whole new sadness as I saw his dead twin laying across from us, slumped against a wall. "I'm so sorry George, I'm so sorry I couldn't save him! I wish I could have, I wish I could have saved all of them! So many died and so little lived! How many survived?" I sobbed as I turned and buried my head in his shoulder.

"About 200" He said softly, "out of the 3 thousand who fought. Counting on both sides. Come on let's get you inside. You just defeated Voldemort; you need some rest my friend."

2 weeks later

"Girl-Who-Lived-Twice life revealed!

By Rita Skeeta

One of Miss Potter's friends from Hogwarts, Ron Weasley, has given us a detailed report of The Golden Girls life, start to finish! Mr Weasley was very close to Elizabeth Lily Potter during his school life, they rescued a student form The Chamber of Secrets, The Philosopher stone, Hunted Dark Magical objects together to defeat the Once Dark Lord and More! Hear about Elizabeth Potter's life from being brought up by Muggles to secret relationships, all in my new book; "The-Girl-Who-lives: A Story Revealed!", only 6G!"

I throught the paper away in disgust into the fire. How dare them! What gives them the right to exploit people like this? I couldn't even walk down to the shops without being bombarded with people asking me to sign an autograph or marry them! It was madness! So I finally made a decision. I went to my mahogany desk and penned a quick letter out and multiplied it before calling for Orion, my new owl, named after Sirius. Another casualty to the war.

2 hours later

About 20 people were crowded at the kitchen table of 12 Grimald Place, former HQ for the Order of the Phoenix. I walked in the room as Ginny and Draco started squabbling about why Draco was here. "Draco is here because I asked him to be. Now I have some new to share with you. Recently, I've been looking into what I actually own and I have come across a Black estate in Forks, Washington in America and so I am moving there. There is no wizarding community there so I won't be recognised, but there is a vampire coven that feed off animal blood there that I am interested in. I am moving out tomorrow morning, so there is no changing my mind Mrs Weasley. My only question for you is; does anyone want to come with me?" I said, getting to the point as fast as I could. I was never good as talking to crowds, but after leading the war, I knew you had to, to get results. A moment of silence past through the room as everyone considered the idea.

"I'd like to go with you Lizzy, My dad died in the war so it would be nice for a change of scenery." She said with a distant, but happy smile on her face.

"I'm in", "me too" Seamus and dead said, grasping each other's hands and smiling gently at each other. "It will be nice to get away from here for a while, you know?" Dean said, his eyes never leaving Seamus'.

"I'm in too. I need to get away from the constant sadness here. I miss my brother, I really do, but I need to move on and I can't do that here." George said, sending apologetic looks to his family.

"I'm staying. I also miss Fred, but I need to be around family. You're my best friend and I'll miss you but I need my parents right now." Ginny said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's okay Ginny, I completely understand." I explained to the youngest Weasley child.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but I'm going with Elizabeth, I already lost one best friend, I don't want to lose another. Hermione said tearfully as Draco came to stand next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"If she's going, then so am I." He said, smiling at Hermione.

"Okay, anyone else?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Liz, but I think the rest of us are needed here" Kingsly said as everyone else shaked their heads.

"Okay then, for those of you who are joining me, we apparate from here at 11 tomorrow morning. Go pack your stuff and say goodbye. Anyone is more than welcome to stay here tonight if they wish. I need to go to Gringotts to have my money transferred to America" I said before apparating away.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: after the war Elizabeth gets fed up and moves to the black estate in Forks where she meets her mate (Elizabeth is part Veela), along with a couple friends. Fem!Harry

Word count: 1420

Pairings: HP/JP(or JW or JH depending if you prefer Cullen, Hale or Whitlock), HG/DM, SF/DT, LL/AC/EC

Chapter 2: settling in

"So what do you guys think?" I asked as I apparated to the small manor house in the forest on the outskirts of Forks.

"It's amazing! How big is it?" Hermione asked excitedly hugging Draco.

"Well, I didn't know how many people wanted to come, so it has about 15 bedrooms at the moment as I made space for everyone who was at the meeting, taking couples into consideration. £ living rooms, 2 kitchens and a garage about the same size as the Great Hall at Hogwart's- at least in the inside." I said, blushing a little as I fully realised how big I made it.

"It's perfect. Another 3 rooms may be used by the vampire coven. We are sure to be fast friends." Luna said, her eyes misting over slightly as she looked into the future.

"That reminds me! I made blood biscuits for them! You guys go get settled in while I go introduce myself to the neighbours! I already moved my stuff in about a week ago!" I said cheerfully before walking off into the woods.

(Normal POV at the Cullen's)

Elizabeth practically skipped up to the front door, a silencing charm on her to surprise them all, along with a spell so they couldn't smell her. She knocked on the front door and pulled the miniature basket from her pocket and re-sized it to its normal size. A tall blond man opened the door, obviously the Coven leader by his stance. "Hello! I know this must be unexpected, but a couple friends and I have moved in about 100 meter in…that direction." she said, roughly pointing in the direction she came. "Anyway, I was interested in your coven because you are only the third coven to ever drink animal blood instead of human. Oh! I almost forgot! I baked you some blood biscuits!" she said, smiling at the shocked vampire.

"Erm, sorry, I'm Carlisle…who are you?" The blond vampire asked.

"Oh, of course, how rude of me! I'm Elizabeth Potter, I'm a Witch, but half Veela. I come from London if you hadn't already guessed. I'm seventeen." she said, blushing brightly at forgetting to tell them who I was.

"Well hello Elizabeth. Would you like to come inside and meet the family?" He asked, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Sure! This must seem rather strange, but I already know a small amount about your family. We also have a seer in our group." she said as Elizabeth was invited inside. "You have a wonderful house."

"Thank you" The vampire behind me chuckled, "The whole family are waiting to see you in the living room. We heard you knock, but we didn't hear you come near or smell you" He said with a questioning gaze.

"I charmed myself using wandless magic. I did think about apparating straight here, but thought better of it." she explained, smiling brightly at him.

"Ah, of course. I do apologise for the questioning, I was curious."

"It is perfectly fine. If we do not ask questions, how do we learn?" the witch asked smiling at him once again as we entered the room, and paused slightly as she saw Jasper. She'd found my mate. "Hello everyone, it's nice to meet you all. As you probably heard, I'm new here and I brought blood biscuits!" I said beaming at them before putting the basket on the table.

"But we're vampires. We don't eat food." Emmet said in confusion, earning a slap round the back of the head from Rosalie.

"I used my magic to bind blood and food together to make blood biscuits. They do it commercially to make blood pops. They're sweets that turn into your favourite flavour of blood. We can do it with all kinds of food and drinks- we've even done it with tea." she explained to them, making them all look at me curiously. "Feel free to try one. If you want I can lower my Occlumency shield to let Edward read my mind or Jasper feel my sincerity in how they won't harm you in anyway, or I can channel the magic to Alice to see that they won't harm you."

"It's okay. I'll have one." Esme said quietly. She picked one up from the basket and took a bite. Her eyes went wide.

"Are you ok?" Carlisle asked, concerned for her mate

"They're amazing! You can taste the actual food and its flavours, but it eases the thirst for blood!" Esme exclaimed, happily. Elizabeth couldn't help but blush.

(Elizabeth's POV)

"So what brings you over the pond?" Emmett asked with a grin as he took another biscuit.

"To get away from the public to be honest. I got fed up with being ambushed in the middle of the street. I'm rather famous in wizarding Briton." I explained sadly, but masked my emotions.

"How come you were so famous?" Rosalie asked with interest.

"Well, it's a long story, but basically I've been living in the middle of a war and it was told by a prophet that I was the one to end the war against The Dark Lord, Voldemort, he-who-must-not-be-name, you-know-who, he had many names. He used dark magic to try and make himself immortal and ended up splitting his soul seven times to preserve himself. In the end I killed the pieces of his soul so he was a mortal man and defeated him when I lead the light to battle on the grounds of Hogwarts. Many died that night, dark and light alike. Our leader had died a year prior so everyone looked at me as 'the chosen one, the Golden Girl, The-Girl-Who-Lived, The Saviour', so I did what any leader did. I lead them into battle and tried to save as many lives as I could. Hogwarts was a school for witches and wizards aged 11-17, but I made sure no one under the age of 15 fought in the war. Three thousand fought that day, only about two hundred survived. I could go into more, but now isn't the time." I said sadly as I wiped a few stray tears from my face. I looked around the room to see everyone looked remorseful. "Sorry about that. I didn't come here to depress you all with my past! I hear that there is a muggle, a non-magical, school around here, do any of you guys go there? It would be nice to be around people I know other than those staying at my place."

"Yes, Alice, Jasper, Emmet Rosalie and I attend. I'm sure that they wouldn't mind if you join us at lunch." Edward said, a small smile pulling at his lips.

"That sounds acceptable. Although if you wanted to read my mind, you could have just asked instead of poking around, trying to find away in." I said, rolling my eyes, as Edward looked down in embarrassment. "Here you go. Just don't go too far or I'll have to push you out, which may be painful." I said as I lowered my Occlumency shields, causing Edward to gasp in shock. He saw the papers and the war and how Ron betrayed my. He started to go deeper into my organised mind, "No Edward. Too far." I said quietly, but knowing that he could hear me fine. He ignored me and carried on, images flew before my eyes as he looked at my memories. He went past the battle, "Last chance, Edward. I'm warning you." I said. Everyone looked at us with a look of worry and perhaps horror and Edward refused to stop. I was brought back to the department of mysteries, I watched Sirius died, and felt being possessed by Voldy again, as well as the battle between Lucius and I, and how I almost hit Bellatrix with the cruiartus. "NO!" I shouted as my magic through Edward out of my mind. A golden glow surrounded me as I began to ascend into the air. My eyes took on a gold swirling colour as Edward got thrown against the wall. Pain raked through my body, "I told you to stop. Why couldn't you just leave me alone?" I said as I took out my wand and cast a patronus to go home and tell my friends to collect me. As soon as the spell was past my lips the gold light exploded outwards, almost blinding the vampires and I fell to the floor with a loud band that echoed throughout the vampire home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Normal POV)

"Carlisle! Help her!" Rosalie exclaimed as she immediately appeared at Elizabeth's side, soon joined by Carlisle who started looking her over.

"Is she okay?" Alice asked from across the room where Edward laid, stunned at what he had done.

"I don't know. Her nervous system has been damaged, but I don't know if that's because of what just happened or not. Her heart beat is a little too slow for my liking." Carlisle explained, picking her up and taking into the back room where they had hospital equipment set up, just in case.

Within seconds six pops could be heard in the living room of the Cullen house.  
>"Where's Elizabeth?" A tall ginger boy asked panicked for his little sister.<p>

"Who are you?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow. As soon as Elizabeth had walked into the room she had taken his unneeded breath away. He felt happy. As if they were meant to meet.

"We are her family. We received her patronus; it said she was in danger and her mind had been compromised. We need to see her, she needs magical help." Draco said, his arm tightly wrapped around Hermione's shoulder to comfort her. She walked out of Draco's embrace and whipped her wand out, chanting in Latin;  
><em><strong>"<strong>__**Homenum**____**Revelio**__**, serpens **__**Revelio**__**. **_It wasn't Voldemort. I looked for both humans and snakes." She said, sniffing slightly.  
>"Who was it then?" Seamus asked, a confused expression spreading over his face.<br>"It was the cute vampire" The soft airy voice of Luna said, smiling.  
>"Which one?" George asked looking around the room of vampires.<br>"The mind reader next to the seer." Luna replied with a giggle.

"I'm so sorry about what I did. I never meant to hurt her, but once I started I couldn't stop. She let me in because I kept poking at her shields and once I got a look at her thoughts it was like it pulled me in. It was the first time I saw something in someone's mind that wasn't a current though- I just couldn't help it." Edward babbled apologetically. 

"It's okay. Elizabeth has a very powerful and organised mind, it can be difficult to let go to the memories once you find them" Hermione said with a sad smile. "I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger." She said, holding her hand out to the bronze haired vampire.  
>"Edward Cullen, and this is my mate Alice." He said, standing up and accepting her hand.<br>"I know. Luna can see bonds as well as the future." The brunette said, blushing lightly.  
>"Anyway, Elizabeth? We need to check on her. The war didn't do wonders for her health." Draco said, coughing loudly to get everyone's attention. <p>

"Oh, of course. She's in the back room. I'll take you to her now." Esme said with a smile before leading them into the back room.

"Call fire call Severus. Her magical core exploded, she need proper help. Most witches and wizards die from core explosions. Her nervous system isn't any worse, but she may have one or two attacks in the next few weeks. Some of her scars have started to re-open and her heart is too fast." Hermione said, casting diagnostic spells on Elizabeth's prone form. 

"I'll go. Can I borrow you're fire place?" Draco said, knowing how much danger Elizabeth was in.  
>"sure. Her heart is too fast? It's slower than an average human heart, how does that work out?" Carlisle asked with interest.<br>"During the war Elizabeth was tortured numerous times with forbidden spell- the cruiartus for example. It is an unforgivable curse. It makes you feel like all your nerve ending are on fire and acid covered knifes are piercing every inch of your skin. Everyone screams if hit with it. If you are held under the curse for too long it can easily lead to insanity. She was given deadly poisons that were meant to kill her and was tortured the most through the war. She's only just got better. She died at one point in the war, but the stubborn moo came back" Hermione said, tears starting to softly fall down her face.  
>"Really? How horrible!" Esme said as she and her mate looked remorseful at the young girl.<br>"How did she survive?" Carlisle asked quietly  
>"I don't know; she never spoke of it. She's survived death twice now. I don't know how she manages to stay so pure. She had the Deathly Hallows; the most powerful items in magical history, she could have been the master of death, but she snapped the elder wand and 'lost' the resurrection stone…at least she kept the invisibility cloke." Hermione mused.<p>

Draco grabbed a handful of floo powder out of Hermione's bag a kneeled in front of the Cullen's fireplace.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked, confused as to why the boy was kneeling in front of the fireplace that no one used.  
>"Making a call." He said with a smile. He through the powder in and shouted, "Snape Manor, Spinners End!" and green flames erupted in the fireplace shocking the immortals scattered around in the room, especially when he head of Severus Snape appeared.<br>"Hello Draco, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The potion master sneered.  
>"It's Elizabeth. Her core exploded and her hear is too fast. We need your help." Draco said urgently, panic slipping into his voice.<br>"Calm down, Draco. Stand back, I'm coming through." The overly sarcastic man said. Draco did what he was told, giving the man room to step though.  
>"Where is she?" He asked urgently, holding his cauldron with labelled vials inside.<br>"Follow me." Draco said before rushing back to his friend and girlfriend.

"Ah, Severus, thank god! I don't know what to do! She sent us her patronus saying something had happened and when we got here we found out her core had exploded. She can't die now, we only just started our new lives! At first we thought it was Riddle, but I checked, he hasn't it was just a mind reading vamp. That shouldn't have had that effect on her should it? She's stronger than that-" Hermione started rambling, worried for her friend.

"Miss Granger, do be quiet. I can't help the girl if you don't shut up and let me work." The man sneered.  
>"Is there anything we can do to help?" Carlisle asked, standing at the side with his wife.<br>"Someone needs to feed her the potions Miss Granger and I mix and keep an eye on her heart. She'll also need tea." Severus said, rummaging round his cauldron for different potions.

"I'm sorry, we don't have tea, we're-" Esme started.  
>"Vampires. Yes I know. It's not hard to tell. George, the tall ginger one downstairs with the others will know were the girl keeps her tea." The potions master interrupted rudely. "I should be done within the hours."<br>"O-okay." Esme said with a slight frown. 

"Sorry about him. He isn't the nicest of people, but he's the best person to treat Elizabeth. We'll get out of your way soon, I promise. We seem to be making a horrible first impression." Hermione said, ignoring the glare her ex-potions professor sent her way.  
>"It's quite alright. Elizabeth seems incredibly nice. I believe she has already charmed my family with her kindness. You will all always be welcome here. I just wish there was more I could do to help the young girl. Her eyes look older than they should. She must have gone through a lot during the war. Did her parent die in the war or something? I was surprise no one else came with her." Carlisle said gently, truly starting to think of the girl as one of her own. <p>

A small, quiet gasp escaped Hermione's lips as she realised the vampire coven hadn't hear the whole story yet. "Elizabeth didn't tell you? Her parents died when she was about 18 month old. Lord Voldemort went to the house they had gone into hiding to and murdered her parent right in front of her before casting the killing curse at her. She was sent to her muggle- non-magical people- relatives where she was constantly abused. She lived in a cupboard under the stairs until she was 11, she was made to cook by the time she was four years old, and did all the house work of cleaning, fixing things, and the gardening. She had to make sure her school results were lower than her cousins as well, if she didn't she'd get beaten by her uncle. She was starved at weeks at a time and she would get locked in her cupboard, and restricted to one bath or shower a week. She hardly ever got full meals as she had to wait for everyone else to eat before she was allowed to eat. When her Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardy letter arrived, her uncle went barmy. He moved them to a shack on a rock in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean in the hopes they would leave them alone. It was the night before her birthday when Hagrid, a half giant who was keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts knocked there front door down, just after midnight, so on Elizabeth's 11th birthday and gave her, her first real birthday present, her muggle family only ever gave her gifts on one of her birthdays, and even then it was a coat hanger and a pair of her uncles old socks. We became friends in our first year at Hogwart's, as well as with a boy called Ron Weasley. At the end of the year Elizabeth ended up fighting Voldemort. Her life only ever got worse. In third year, her godfather, Sirius Black, escaped from Azkaban- A magic prison guarded by Dementor, horrible creatures that suck the happiness from your soul and feed off your sadness before sucking your soul out, but he died two years later. He was only good thing that happened to Elizabeth if you think about it. She had us, but we could only do so much. Sirius knew her parents, cared about her well-being, stood up for her at Order meetings, supported her, and gave her advice. We all still look back on some advice he once gave her; "We've all got both light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are". I think we should save the rest for another time though." Hermione said, tears slowly crawling down her face as she smiled sadly and kind vampire. 

If vampires could cry, every single one in the house would be. It was such a sad tale, and one, presumably, not for the faint hearted. The girls were effected most from the story the young brunette witch told to Carlisle. No one should have to go through that, especially at such a young age.

(Elizabeth's POV)

"Miss Potter? Can you hear me?" A man asked, I'm sure I recognised the voice from somewhere. "Now, come one Miss Potter, you can't disappoint you're adoring fans." The drawling voice said, dripping with sarcasm.  
>"I never knew you liked me so much. It's nice to see you again, Professor." I said, a small smile playing at her lips.<br>"Oh, pity. She lives. And don't call me Professor, I no longer teach you Potions- thank Merlin." The man drawled.  
>"I'll call you Professor until you stop calling me Miss Potter, or Potter. You know all this, sir." I replied as my eyes fluttered open. "Did I hurt anyone?" I asked concerned.<br>"Yes. In a room full of immortal vampires, you hurt every single one of them. You powers never cease to amaze me." Snape said, rolling his eyes.  
>"What can I say? I'm absolutely fabulous!" I said, spreading my arms wide as if to say 'look at me! I'm amazing!'<br>"It grows every day, along with your arrogance. Idiotic prat." He mumbled. "Anyway. You have seven vampires and six friends waiting for you out side."  
>"You could have told me, you horrible git!" I said in annoyance as I sat up and jumped off the bed I was on, almost falling over when my legs practically gave out. "What happened?" I asked worriedly as Snape moved me into a wheelchair.<br>"You're core exploded." He told me simply. This is what I liked about the potions master. He was straight to the point and didn't beat around the bush with things.  
>"Ah. I'm guessing that wasn't good with my…ailments?" I asked, not wanting the vampire clan to know the extent of what was wrong with me.<br>"No it wasn't. You won't be able to walk for about 3 weeks. I'll pop over every other day to check you over." He said, putting a blanket over my legs as I was wearing shorts and all the veins in my legs had gone black.  
>"Thank you. You truly are a kind hearted man, even if you do pretend to be a dungeon bat, I know who you truly are and respect that. Severus. I will never forget how much you have helped me." I said kindly, seeing his eyes soften at my words.<br>"It never ceases to amaze me how much like your mother you are Elizabeth. For years I only saw your father, but now I see you for who you are." He said softly, before going back to usual snarky ways. "Now, back to your adoring fans. Get ready for being jumped by crying lunatics and apologetic vamps." He said, opening the door and pushing me into the onslaught before us, where I was indeed jumped by crying friends and apologetic vampires.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elizabeth's POV)

A couple hours later at Elizabeth's house.

Emmett whistle as the group of fourteen entered the house. "Wow. How big is this place?" He asked, looking around. It was rather posh, but I did splash out on the design.

"It has 15 bedrooms, 3 living rooms, 2 kitchens. I can't remember what lese, but I got one hell of a garage. I'm going to go into the first living room. Can someone get me some tea? I have some Yorkshire Tea teabags in my pocket." I asked, really needing a good cuppa tea.

"I'll go. Does anyone else want tea?" Hermione asked, receiving nods from all the non-vampires. "We have blood tea as well." She added, smiling as all the Cullen's nodded as well, gesturing that they would like to try the tea.

I walked into the living room and transfigured some tables and such into comfy chairs for everyone to sit down. I sat on the cream 'L' shaped sofa, my legs covering up two seats as I summoned a thin blanket to pull over myself. Jasper, George and Seamus sat on the sofa with me, Jasper being the closest to me. I smiled gently at him. Dean, Alice, and Luna sat on the brown sofa on my right, and Esme, Carlisle, and Edward sat on a pale green sofa, while Draco sat on a faded red love seat, waiting for Hermione to join him.

"So why Yorkshire Tea? I mean Yorkshire Tea can't be the only tea about. Why does it matter that it's from Yorkshire?" Emmett asked, a frown slightly marring the vampires features.

"Yorkshire Tea is a brand of Tea. It simply insinuates that is defiantly British," I said, laughing quietly, "and frankly, it's the dog bollocks of tea, the mutt's nuts of tea." I said, smiling brightly at the vamps.

"What did you even just say? Speak English lady." Emmett said, completely confused, causing Carlisle to stifle a laugh.

"She is. It's English terminology or slang. It means it's the best that's available." Carlisle said, smiling kindly at the big vampire.

"Oh, that's weird." Emmett said, taking a china cup of red coloured tea in his hands that Hermione offered him.

"Thanks 'Mione. I really need this." I said, sipping the tea into my mouth, closing my eyes at the flavour. "You did a pot, didn't you?" I asked her.

"Of course I did. It always tastes better when you make a pot of tea." She replied as if it was obvious.

"Do you think it was wise giving us china cups? We can sometimes under estimate our strength and break thing." Esme asked concerned that they were going to break our china.

"Oh, it's fine. We can repair things so easily it's stupid." I said, before setting a table in the corner of the room on fire. "for example:" I said as I let it burn and fall apart. I waved my hand in it's general direction and it fixed it's self, looking better that it had before I broke it. "wow, that actually looks a lot better. We need to repair things more often." I said, causing several people to laugh.

I don't know how it happened, but somehow, I ended up in Jasper's arms, cuddling into his side, his arms secured around my waist. I only realised that it was getting late when Carlisle pointed out that it was just gone midnight and that we should get some sleep.

"Okay, we'll be going off to bed. Feel free to roam the house and garage. If you break anything just let me know in the morning, but don't break the cars. They need a type of repairing that doesn't come in the form of magic. Feel free to dive them as much as you want, but if you break a single one of my cars or bikes, I will tear you limb from limb. Bedrooms are on the second floor and there is a library covering the entire third floor." I said, trying to get up, but failing as I didn't the energy after my magical core exploded. "Can someone help me please? I can't move." I asked.

"I will. If you tell me where your bedroom is, I'll carry you there." Jasper offered.

"Thank you, it's on the third floor. Furthest door on the right." I said, as I felt him lift my into his strong cool arms. It was strange. His skin wasn't as cold to me as the others. It was still cold, but it was more of a slightly chilly touch instead of the frozen marble temperature. I felt a small rush of wind and I knew we were at my room. "You can go inside. It's not as if it will be inappropriate for your innocent eyes. If you can't handle even entering my room can you fetch someone else because someone is going to have to help my get changed." I said, smirking as I heard a small choking noise.

"Esme, Rosalie, Alice, can one of you come up here and help Elizabeth?" I heard Jasper whisper. I sighed. This was so difficult. He was my mate and I wanted him close, and he at least subconsciously, wanted me close to him as well judging from the way he's been cradling me in his arms.

"Hey Jasper. Couldn't handle helping a young woman change her clothes?" Rosalie asked as all three vampire girls joined us in my door way.

"Indeed. Here you go. I'm going to go to the library." Jasper said, handing me over to another vampire, judging by the size of the arms, I'd say Alice was now holding me.

"Why did all three of you come? I mean, I only really wondered seen as I only need one person to help me get changed…" I asked, earning quiet giggles from the girls.

"We've come to check out your wardrobe as well." Alice said, leading us into my room.

"Okay, but I warn you. I grew up wearing my Aunt's clothes and only just went clothes shopping. I didn't know what clothes to get or what was cool, so I kinda just bought everything the shops had in sock. Like everything. I bought everything from Victoria Secret, French Connection, Armani, BHS, I don't know. I just walked into a load of expensive looking shops and bought all their stock. I think I have like five wedding dress' in there." I said as Alice laid me on my emerald sheet covered bed. "Wardrobe is through that door there." I said, pointing toward a door on my left. I heard the girls opening the doors and gasping as they saw about seven shops worth of clothes, they started talking to each other in hushed tones, but I was too tired to listen and fell asleep.

(Jasper's POV)

I went up to the library, but couldn't concentraight on any books right now. Did Elizabeth really expect me to enter her room like that? Did she _want_ me to go into her room? Of course she did, she invited you in you idiot. But in what I _way _did she _want_ me in her room? A friendly way, surely. Although, I wouldn't mind if she wanted me in her room in a different way…in fact, I think I'd like too. "Oh God" I groaned, my hands rubbing at my eyes.

"Are you okay, Jasper?" I heard Carlisle ask from a table not far from me.

"Yeah, just…confused." I said, unsure how to say what I was feeling.

"Confused about what, may I ask?" He asked, putting his book down.

"Elizabeth. It's strange. I don't feel the thirst around her and she doesn't seem effected by my cold skin. I feel a strange pull towards her that I've never experienced before." I said, slightly embarrassed about what I had just confessed.

"Really? Tell me, why didn't you enter her bedroom when she invited you? It was innocent enough and she was just reassuring you that there was nothing…revealing, lying around her room." Carlisle said, trying to be delicate.

"Besides me being brought up to respect a woman's privacy of her bedroom, I wasn't sure if I could stop myself if I did." I admitted to my adoptive father.

"Presumably not in a blood drinking way." Carlisle said, smiling slightly to calm me.

"No, defiantly not in a blood sucking kind of way." I agreed.

"Then perhaps it's time you thought about who your mate is, Jasper." Carlisle suggested, picking his book up again.

Could Elizabeth be my mate?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

3 weeks later

"You seem to be fine. I suppose you can attend that stupid muggle school if you wish. Although, why you would want to go to a muggle high school when you're Elizabeth Potter is anyone's guess." Severus said as he finished looking me over. "I want you to carry on taking you potions for the next week though, just to be sure. Now I must be going, who else is going to scare first years into learning potions?" He said with an evil smirk.

"I might just join you as an assistant for a lesson or two. See how people react seen as people still think we are practically enemies." I said, grinning at the man.

"The day I have you in my class room is the day Mr Longbottom becomes a potions master." He replied with a scowl. "Well I'll be seeing you later, Miss Potter." He said, flooing back to his manor.

"Sooo. We're really going to school? Muggle School? Aren't we going to be clueless on everything?" George said, slightly nervous at the idea.

"Yeah, Only you and 'mione have any experience with muggle education." Draco said, sitting down next to me with a plate of toast.

"I'm sure Hermione will teach you the basics" I said grinning, steeling a slice of Draco's marmite covered toast.

"Gee, Thanks Lizzy." Draco sulked, pouting at me childishly.

"Aww, you're welcome Dray."

"When do we start?" Seamus asked, his hand lightly running up Dean's thigh.

"Monday. And if you two plan on going at it like bunnies, again, then please remember to put silencing charms around your room this time. And a locking one would probably help." I whined, making the two boys blush.

"Our mates are finally realising what we are to them. They'll ask us to sit with them at lunch so we can talk it over, but the two gossips of the school Jessica Stanley and Bella Swan will come and interrupt us to flirt with the boys and Elizabeth as Bella is bisexual. The Bella girl is jealous of Alice. We will go with them after school into a field were we'll all talk. I-I feel- The powerful witch who's power prevails shall birth the baby the world has seen not…both magical and vampire…the human side stays within, together share the soul…half vampire, half human…the magic vampire born to the witch who's power prevails…" Luna said, her eyes misting over and she spoke the prophecy.

"Oh Merlin. Luna, are you ok?" I asked rushing to her side.

"I'm fine. A little dizzy, but it'll pass. I'm guessing I just made a prophecy then." She said, like nothing had even happened.

"Okay, if you're sure." I said, not totally convinced that she was okay.

"I am. Come on, we need to get ready for school tomorrow." She said happily, dragging a few us all upstairs and to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Monday Morning

"How are we going to get to school? We can't fly or apparate there, or even walk." Seamus asked as we were leaving the house.

"Don't worry about that. We have plenty of choice." I said grinning as I opened the garage. Inside were two 2006 MV Agusta F4's, a S1000RR, a Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R, a Porsche Carrera GT, a McLaren P1, a Hennessey Venom GT, a Zenvo ST1, a Ferrari La Ferrari, a W Motors Lykan Hypersport, a Lamborghini Veneno, a 1963 Ferrari 250 GTO, Ford Fiesta, and a Vauxhall Corsa.

"Merlin! How much did all these cost?!" Hermione asked/shouted.

"Altogether….about £35million. £34316201.93 to be exact." I said, quickly remembering the number. "And don't worry, it didn't even put a dent in my bank account. I am the richest witch in the world you know, I'm allowed to indulge. Now, I don't know whether to take the 2006 MV Agusta F4 or…the W Motors Lykan Hypersport. A really fast, awesome looking bike, or a really fast, cool looking car…" I mused to myself, Ignoring Hermione's claims of me spending too much on them. "I think I'll take the bike." I said, finally deciding that I wasn't in the mood to drive a car. "What about you guys?"

"I'll take the Ford. And so will him." Hermione said, pointing at Draco who had admiring the Lamborghini, who scowled at her girlfriend.

"We'll take the McLaren" Dean said, hopping into the driver's side as Seamus got in the passenger side, not before getting confused of which side was which.

"I'll take the Vauxhall." George said, still awestruck at the amazing range of cars and bikes.

"I'll go with George." Luna said airily.

"Okay, I'll see you at school" I said with a grin as they all left the garage, leaving me to put my jacket and helmet on. I out the visa on my helmet down and mounted my bike before riding off, easily gaining speed as I passed a silver Volvo. When I got to school, I parked next to the McLaren, earning looks from anyone within viewing distance. I put the kickstand down and demounted the bike, taking my helmet off and meeting Seamus as he got out the car, hugging him tightly as Dean walked around the car to join us. Everyone was looking at us I knew, but I didn't give a damn. As our group collected around my bike we all paused in our discussion to smile at the Cullen's who pulled in next to my bike in a silver Volvo.

"So who splashed out on the expensive gear?" Emmett's booming voice asked, walking over with the rest of his family.

"That would be me. It didn't cost much, but we brought the cheaper cars today." I said, know that I must sound like a spoilt brat, laughing in her head about how much she sounded like Draco when he was a stuck up pure-blood. Emmett whistled loudly.

"Wow. I'd love to see the expensive ones. What's your most expensive car? He asked, looking at my bike.

"My most expensive car is a 1963 Ferrari 250 GTO, it cost $52 million. It's in perfect condition, hasn't even got a scratch on it. I have a Ferrari and a Lamborghini to go fast, I wanted a classic. You're more than welcome to come and look at them and stuff. I don't know that much about cars, I just know the names of my cars, and that they go fast." I said, "I know I wasn't ripped off because I had them checked over. Altogether I spent about $55,346,199 on them, but hopefully my collection will continue to grow."

"That must have cleaned you out!" Jasper said, amazed at how someone could blow all their money on cars and bikes.

"Nope! You are looking at Lady Elizabeth Lillian Potter, heiress to the most Nobel and ancient houses of Potter and Black and Gryffindor; richest witch in the world and too have lived!" I said, curtsying politely, smirking at the vampires while my family sniggered. "Those cars didn't even put a dent in my vault."

(Jasper's POV)

I stared at the young girl in shock. She was a leader, a general, a soldier, and a Lady. The woman took my metaphorical breath away. She was beautiful, even if her pale skin was scared from war, they made her who she was. When her magic core thing exploded, I didn't think she'd survive, especially when they said almost no one survived a magical core explosion, and yet here she is, three weeks later, looking as stunning as ever. When she over took us on the road and when I saw her leaning against her bike, I could have drooled. I had to swallow the venom making its way to my mouth. She was wearing black skinny jeans, Black knee-high, high-heeled boots and a leather jacket. I could feel the lust rolling of several people- boys and girls- making me want to growl. I don't know why, but this little witch had brought out a protective side in me.

"You're a Lady? As in Lord and Lady the posh English people?" Emmett asked, raising an eyebrow at the witch in question.

"Yes, you dungeon troll! My parent were Lord and Lady Potter after my grandparents died, and my Godfather was Lord Black! And we are not posh. My Godfather was sentenced to life imprisonment for murdering 12 muggles and a wizard in broad daylight. He supposedly broke several laws." She replied forcefully, her eyes darkening with what I supposed was power. She obviously didn't crave power, and tried to be as 'normal' as possible.

"Supposedly?" I asked, smirking slightly.

"Yeah. He was innocent. He was the first person to ever escape Azkaban ever. It was claimed that he was a craving lunatic, but he was the most sane and smart man I have ever met. He was turned away from his family because he was classed as a 'blood-traitor', a muggle lover. He wasn't posh in anyway, but was one of the best men I knew. I will never forget some of the things he said to me, one being; "If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals." We fought together the day he died. Lord's and Lady's aren't judged on how posh they are, but on how old their families are, and what they have done in life." She said, her eyes shining with untold emotion. I tried to get a read off her, but I got nothing. She must be able to use those shields to hide her emotions as well as her thoughts.

"Sorry to interrupt, but surely we shouldn't be discussing this in the parking lot?" Rosalie said quietly, trying to make sure the group walking past us didn't hear the conversation.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to mention, I cast a wandless and wordless silencing charm around us. Sorry I didn't mention it, I kinda forgot that you're all vamps." She said, blushing lightly. I was amazed that anyone could forget what we are.

"Hey, it's easy to do. We went to school with a vampire at Hogwarts. He was a ravenclaw, and now that I think about it, looked a lot like Edward here! He died in our…fourth year?" Seamus asked, looking at Elizabeth for confirmation.

"Yeah, during the tri-wizard. Ceddric Diggory. Murdered my Peter Pettigrew in the grave yard. Defiantly fourth year." Elizabeth said, her voice becoming tighter and her face showing remorseful.

"Are you okay?" I asked, frowning slightly. Why was this witch effecting me so?

"Elizabeth and Ceddric dated for about a year before he died." Draco said softly, stroking Elizabeth's arm gently.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I said, bowing my head a little in respect.

"It's fine. Why mourn one soul when thousands were lost. Every lost someone, so why mourn mine? Draco lost his parents, as did Hermione, Luna's father died, Seamus's friends and mother, and George practically lost his entire family. His twin is dead and his younger brother betrayed us. My losses do not matter when others are in need of healing and help. There is a time for war, but there is also a time for kindness." She said, looking me strait in the eye. It almost unnerved me as she said this, her eyes were old and she spoke like an old, wise woman instead of the young teen. "You have seen war, and are constantly fighting the thirst. You have also seen too much in such a short time. You deserve kindness as much as another person. You have a strong heart- It doesn't matter if your heart beats or not." She said, first to me, and then to my family. How can someone so you have such a big hear after fighting and losing so much in her life? "Can you show us to the office please? We need out time table and stuffs." She said, beaming at Alice.

"Of course. We have ten minutes until first lesson." She said, grabbing her arm before dragging her to the office.

"Oh, and we're sitting with you at lunch and after school we're all going to a field clearing to talk about stuffs. There is a prophecy you need to hear" Luna said, skipping off to catch up with Elizabeth and Alice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Elizabeth's POV)

Lunch time

I huffed as I walked into the canteen, not believing how many people had been flirting with me all day. Someone even had the nerve to pinch my arse! He won't be doing that again anytime soon, I thought with a smirk. I joined the queue to get some lunch, shortly joined by George and Alice.

"So how come Luna's predictions are more often and exact than mine?" Alice asked as we picked up some food. I grabbed an apple and a warm chicken salad.

"Because she is a witch her magic is channeled through to her predictions. She's also not just a seer, she's a prophet. She can see the definite future and true mates, but she prefers the term seer because prophets often get discriminated against." I said, letting Alice lead us to the table as none of her family had gotten to the table. "And just to let you know two girls, Jessica Stanley and Isabella Swan are going to come over here during lunch. They are going to flirts with the boys. Isabella hates you because she likes Edward, the same girl will be flirting with me. Luna predicted it last night." I said, smiling at the frowning seer.

Slowly more people joined our table until both families were sitting at the table. We had just settled down in conversation, laughing at stories being told and eating, when the two town gossip's came in, heading straight for us. "Remember these people are muggles- no wands. Remember the rules and stay calm. I won't let anything happen. In the small chance that something does happen, follow my lead and we play it like department of mysteries. Understood?" I said, smiling at my family. I knew they would listen to my orders.

"Heyy, guys? How are you?" Jessica Stanley called, batting her lashes at the boys. It was difficult to restrain myself when she looked Jasper up and down. "Oh, hey! I'm Jessica and this is Bella. It's nice to meet you! Where are you guys from?" Jessica asked, holding her hand out to Draco who sneered at the offered hand.

"Hello. I am Elizabeth, and these are Luna, George, Draco, Hermione, Seamus, and Dean. We are from London." I said, standing up and offering them my hand.

"Heyy" Bella said breathlessly at me. "How come you're sitting with the Cullen's?" she asked like they weren't even there.

"They are all really nice people." I said, making it sound obvious.

"Yeah, but still. You should come eat lunch with us, I can almost guarantee better conversation." Jessica said snobbishly, "I mean, news just got out that one of the science teachers are gay!" she said with disgust.

"What is wrong with gays?" I asked angrily as Seamus and Dean stiffened.

"It's weird! Freaky and unnatural! Bisexuals aren't bad- just greedy, but being gay is just pure wrong!" She said, making my whole family subtly drawing their wands.

"Really?! You really are a blind sighted bitch. How can love be wrong, hmm? What gives you the right to hate people you don't even know? You are both horrible people who have nothing better to do other than judge and gossip about other people. I think you should leave before I do something we'll all regret." I said, shaking with anger. I knew everyone was staring at me, but I couldn't care less. The two girls stumbled away. I closed my eyes and I looked into their minds. _'Wow, that girl Elizabeth is hot when she's angry, her eyes shine with so much passion…so much better than Edward. I wonder if she is single, or even gay…well she did have ago at Jessica about her rant on gays…I'll give her my number in gym…' _whoa, Bella Swan was so incompetent. _'Seriously, what was that girls problem?! I can't believe she embarrassed me like that! I'll have to get her back soon…the Cullen's too. It's about time someone did something about them…' _ I don't know if was America or just these girls, but Jesus! How thick can you get? "The girl, Bella, is going to ask me out in P.E. and the other one, Jessica is planning revenge on me for embarrassing her in front of the whole school. I'm going for a walk. Feel free to join me if you want." I said, grabbing my bad and leaving.

(Jasper POV)

I couldn't help the soft growl that left my throught as Elizabeth closed her eyes a look of concentration came across her face, followed by a small gasp.

"The girl, Bella, is going to ask me out in P.E. and the other one, Jessica is planning revenge on me for embarrassing her in front of the whole school. I'm going for a walk. Feel free to join me if you want." She said, causing my low growl to become louder so that the others on our table could hear it.

"Go after her. She has something to tell you." Luna said to me with a knowing smirk that could counter Alice's. With a slight frown and another knowing look from Alice I picked up my bag and went after the young witch. It took me a while to find her, but when I did, I was shocked by the sheer beauty of it she was sat on the floor in the forest, a stag seemingly made of air prancing around her, while small birds made of magic stood around her. Her eyes seemed brighter as they somehow shined in the cloudy light. I leaned against a tree and a while, light wolf started growing in her hands and lily's suddenly started growing around her.

"Beautiful" I whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. She looked up to me and smiled sadly.

"I miss them. This just reminds me of them. My family. My mother's name was Lily, hence the lily's, my Dad's patronus and animagus was a stag, and my secondary godfather was a werewolf." She said, without prompt.

"What about you're godfather?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"I share the same animagus as him- a Grim." She said, smiling slightly.

"What is an animagus?" I asked, walking over to her and sitting down next to her. "And a patronus for that matter." I said, making her giggle. She had such a musical laugh…

"A patronus is a spell that repels Dementors. It's created from happy memories, the one thing a Dementor hates. It will drain your happiness from you to weaken you before feeding off you're misery and sadness, then takes your soul. It can also be used as a means for communication. As for the Animagus, it's an animal form. It's a long, hard process to become one, but it's worth it in my opinion. I'll show you after school if you like." She said, blushing slightly at this.

"I'd love to." I said, smiling at her, before adding "If that's okay…"

"Of course it is. I wouldn't have offered otherwise." She said, laughing softly. The magic around us slowly died out. "Do you know what we are?" She asked, looking me straight in the eye. I couldn't look away from her emerald gaze.

"I don't know, but…we must be something. I don't feel the thirst when you are around and it seems…right when I'm around you, like I was meant to be there…" I said, unsure of what to do. I hadn't realized what I had said was true until now. I felt no thirst, and it did feel right around her…

"Jasper…we're mates…" She said, looking down at her hands, obviously nervous. I was shocked, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. This was how Peter had one described it. She started to get up, but stopped when I put a cold round her wrist.

"I guess we should get to know each other then. We have an hour until lunch ends, Sooo….I was born Jasper Whitlock, 1844; Houston, Texas, I fought in the civil war as the youngest confederate army major Texas had ever seen. I was turned by a vampire called Maria when we were evacuating a small village, there were three of them, three vampire women. I was turned at 19 in 1863. I was second in command for Marie's newborn army in Mexico where vampire wars for territory were very common. We would change them, then after a year we would kill them. She changed them, I killed them. It was difficult to say the least. I can feel people's emotions, so when I killed them I could feel their pain and fear…I once let two of them leave Peter and Charlotte. Peter and I had become something close to friends. He begged me to let him and his mate leave, so I let them. They came back at once point and managed to persuade me to leave Maria's service. I traveled with them for a while, but I eventually left. I felt like the unwelcome third wheel. I wondered on my own for a while, until I met Alice at a Diner in the Philippines. She brought us to the Cullen's, saying there was a better way and, well, here I am." I told her, my accent become dominant as I spoke, smiling at Elizabeth who shuffled closer, I wound my arm around her and we sat there in silence for a while.

"I like your southern accent. You shouldn't try and hide it so much." She said, smiling up at me.

"I need to at least try to fit in, darlin'" I said, not bothering to hide my accent from her.

"So do I, but I don't try and change my accent. If a group of English kids can survive with English accents, they can accept a southerner." She said, laughing softly.

"You're not gunna give up on it are you?" I asked, shaking my head slightly, trying not to smile. Things were just so easy with Elizabeth. I felt her shake her head and sighed dramatically. "Fine. I won't hide the accent anymore."

"Thank you Jasper" she said, turning her head to and kissing my shoulder. "Come on, time for P.E! I have a bitch to reject!" She said, jumping up and holding her hand out to me to help me up. I laughed and grabbed her hand, but didn't put any force into it when we I got up. We started to slowly stroll to our gym class in comfortable silence for a while.

"Hey Jasper, did you want to ride with me after school? We're all going to the same place and my bike can take two…I thought it might be nice…" Elizabeth asked me nervously as we neared the gym hall.

"I'd love to. It looks like it has a lot of power and speed." I told her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders, hugging her close. People started looking at us, but I didn't care. Elizabeth was my mate. People needed to know she wasn't going to be 'available'. Okay, I was being over possessive; Sue me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Bella POV)

I stood outside the gym hall nervously waiting for the new girl to arrive. I couldn't wait to see her in her gym clothes. The uniform was a green short sleeve top and a skort for girls. Although I do wonder what she'll do with her sleek, black hair…?

It felt like my heart shattered as the new girl came walking over with Jasper Cullen wrapping his arms all over her. Where they _together_?! Nah, they could just be friends…I suppose…maybe. The two of them hugged for a moment before going into separate changing rooms. I waited for the new girl to come over and started talking to her

"Hey, Elizabeth, I'm sorry about what happened this morning at lunch. I hope we can get over this." I said as we were about to enter the changing room.

"Erm, sure, ok. Bella, right? I'm sorry if I over reacted this morning, it's just some of my best friends are gay. Take Seamus and Dean for example. I think they've been together for like three years. It just annoys me when people are so closed minded like that." She said as we went in. She stopped next to Alice and her two friends as we conversed. I stopped next to her, glad things had gone smoothly so far.

"So do I. I'm actually bi, so I can't exactly judge…" I said, smiling at her gently. I really hoped she liked girls. "So what's going on with you and Jasper Cullen?" I asked, hopefully conversationally.

"Erm, I'm not entirely sure at the moment. Everything's little barmy at the moment. I'll get back to you later." She said as she started getting changed. I swear my heart was going to explode. She was stunning! Her skin was paled, yet slightly tanned, she was skinny, but not boney, and just…perfect.

"So, erm, I was wondering, seen as you are technically single, would you, em, like to go out with me?" I asked as I felt heat crawl up my neck, covering my face. It killed me when she looked at me kindly, but apologetically. She was going to reject me.

"I'm sorry, you seem like a really nice girl, but I don't swing that way…I was just defending my friends earlier…"

"No, no, it's okay. I knew it was a shot in the dark, but I had to give it a go. You look stunning by the way." I said before quickly leaving to sit with Jessica in the gym hall.

(Elizabeth POV)

I couldn't help but blush at Bella's parting words. I put my waist length hair in a lose bun while waiting for Luna, Alice and Hermione to finish changing as they were chatting to each other, trying to make sure it wasn't obvious that they were listening on the conversation Bella and I were having. Once they had finished tying their shoe laces, Alice grinned at me and we headed out. Several of the Cullen clan were in the class. Jasper, Alice, and Emmett were in our class, and when it was announced that we were playing dodge ball I could have jumped for joy. Dodge ball was one of the few muggle sports that my Quiditch training and battle experience of avoiding spells actually came in handy. We got to choose which teams we were in, but it had to be teams of three. Perfect. Luna, Hermione and I vs Alice, Emmett and Jasper. This was war.

Three courts were set up so the whole class could play separate games. The whistle blew and balls started flying. Alice was the first one out. She may be able to see the future, but we were a team of soldiers with a prophet in out mists. Then it was Hermione, followed by Luna. That left me against Jasper and Emmett. This was going to be fun. I went into full battle mode as I dodged balls and threw them in return. The whole class had stopped to watch this one game. I managed to hit Emmett's leg as I twisted past an oncoming ball. This just left Jasper and I. Two worriers who lead the armies and took the brute of the war. The whole class was in awe of me. They were staring at me with wonder in their eyes as slid across the floor dodging a ball and arched my back off the ground as a ball whizzed under me. I pushed my upper body up as balls narrowly missed my back and rolled down the court, throwing ball a mile a minute. I eventually hit his hip with a ball I put a little extra magic into. I stood up, my breathing slightly heavy. I really should start my training again- I was getting slow. The teacher dismissed the class and everyone cheered me. I was the only one to ever beat the Cullen's at P.E. I went in to get changed and Alice congratulated us on our win. I got changed and cast a freshening charm on myself before I started chatting with Luna and Hermione.

"Hey, I was thinking, perhaps we should start our training again- it's not as if we don't have room. I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting slow. You never know when we might get called into battle again, or even if it might come in useful, especially with the prophecy. I know Voldy's gone, but there are a lot of Death Eaters out there stall. Most of them after my blood." I said, taking my hair down and brushing it.

"Yeah, I think it would come in useful. We are defiantly getting slow. We use to be able to match vamps easily in battle, along with werewolves, troll, hippogriff's and everything. It would have been easier if we could have used all our skills, but I guess we're surrounded by muggles and swords are different to balls. That reminds me, what did you do with the sword of Gryffindor?" Hermione said, packing her P.E kit away.

"Where I always keep it. Right next to me. I just wear a constant glamour. So Luna, what do you think about training?"

"I think that it will be useful. Do you keep the mirror in your socks still" She asked with a smile while Alice walked out with a smile to meet her family.

"Of course I do. He might come back one day." I said, trying not to get too hung up on the shard in my sock. "Right, ready to go? Jasper is riding with me and I'm presuming that Edward is leading the way there?"

"Yep!" Luna said, I'm not sure to which question, but I learnt a long time ago not to question her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Normal POV)

Up in the field

"Okay, as the leader of my family, I believe we should tell you about a prophecy made yesturday. It goes as follows;

_The powerful witch who's power prevails shall birth the baby the world has seen not…both magical and vampire…the human side stays within, together share the soul…half vampire, half human…the magic vampire born to the witch who's power prevails…_

It is clear that I am the witch, but his involves your family. I need to know if this prophecy is to be completed here or not. I hate to tell you all like this at the same time, but it was the only way. Fate predicted it like this and we cannot go against it. It's magical law." Elizabeth said, bowing her head slightly.

"Can you not see what happens?" Carlisle asked, stepping forward.

"I see many futures. The two strongest is here, with your family, or…t-the Voltori. Aro would be the father. He won't be kind. There are many others. There is a vampire called James. He is a tracker, lives off animal blood, but that future ends in Lizzy death as soon as the child is born as James is already mated. I also see a English vampire. He is kind enough, humble, he gets to drink from those who have had the Dementors kiss." These are the most dominant ones." Luna said sadly.

"Why is the Voltori a=the second most dominant?" Rosalie asked in confusion.

"Because my true mate is here and if it isn't him I am destined to have a child with then I'd rather go somewhere I'll either respected or killed humanly." Elizabeth whispered. "We don't know when it will happen. It may happen in 100 years, it may happen in 1 month. All I know is that magical vampires can become pregnant when a vampire. It the same how gay couples can birth children. I'm going for a run." She said before walking off into the forest surrounding the group. Everyone looked after her in sorrow.

"Her mate is here? Do we know who it is?" Edward asked gently.

"Yes. Two of us have found our mates here. Elizabeth's mate is Jasper." Luna said, he normal airy voice sad and depressed.

"Luna? Are Alice and I your mates?" Edward asked, trying to find her mind. She nodded meekly in response.

"Are you okay, Jasper?" George asked, "We've only been here for a couple weeks, this must be a lot to take in, but just remember, it doesn't matter when it happens or whether it was an accident or not, but she is our leader and we all go where she goes." Jasper was about to reply when a loud ear-piercing howl sounded in the air.

"ELIZABETH?!" Seamus, Dean, Draco, Hermione, George, and Luna shouted, running into the forest in the general direction that Elizabeth ran in earlier.

"What's happened?!" Esme asked panicked.

"Elizabeth is an Animagus! She has an animal form, I'm guessing that noise was her." Jasper said, speeding off, catching up with the others.

(Elizabeth POV)

I had run into the forest, turning into my Animagus on the way. I don't know how long I was running for when a green spell raced towards me. I set about dodging spells, but got hit with a Snape special 'Septemsenta!' to the stomach. I struggled to get a little away before shifting into my human form, a fur coat covering my naked body. I quickly summoned my battle suit- a form fitting all in one to help the amount of movement and is less likely to be caught with a spell, my arms having a dragon hide protective strap. I put my hair in a bun and made sure my wounds were healed as best as I could. The attacker knew the Snape special so is probably a Death Eater. Probably more than judging by how many spells were being thrown at me and the range. That's when I felt it. A cold chill in the air, like there was no happiness left in the world. Dementors. Great. I heared rustling of leaves and a cold voice.

"Potter! Come out and fight us, if you can that is. Did we hit you with a spell? Diddum's. It's time to fight little girl!" The voice said, a voice I knew I'd never be able to forget. _Malfoy_. He was the one who tortured me when I was briefly captured by death eaters with Ron and Hermione.

"Malfoy. I thought you were in Azkaban. Tell me, Lucius, how is Draco?" I asked, I knew they had surrounded me, but I let my instincts lead me.

"I don't know. I haven't been home since the war. How is your family?" He said with a sneer.

"Not bad actually. Everything seems to be going quite well. I got a girlfriend- Bella Swan. We're going well. She's a Muggle, but Ginny was unavailable." I said, smirking as the man made a choking noise. I never even getting with Bella, but it distracted and shocked Lucius so it was totally worth saying, "Who's with you? Ah, Bellatrix! Nice to see you again- I love the hair by the way. So what bring you here, Lucius?"

"Unfinished business." The third said. He was unknown to me. He was short, but confident. Defiantly new. I remember every Death Eater I've ever faced.

"Is that so? Are you here to kill me?" I asked, laughing, "Who wants to go first or are you all going at the same time or is that why the Dementors are here?" I asked smirking. "New boy. Yes you, you stupid boy. I remember every Death Eater I have ever faced. Are you going to be the first one to give it ago?" I asked, I unsheathed my sword, ready to fight. Dementors filled the sky, I could feel them feeding off me. It was painful, but bearable. Then I was hit with three cruiartus' at the same time as the Dementors. That was hell. I got my want from my sleeve and cast the strongest patronus I've ever cast up into the sky above. The Dementors left, but I still had two cruiartus' being cast on me and someone sending cutting curses at me. I could hear my family shouting for me, but I didn't have time. I just hoped they didn't see me kill these people- especially Draco. I ignored the pain raking through my body- I could recover or die later. I stood up, shocking all three of them.

"You shouldn't have done that. I have lost to any people, _killed_ to many people. I'll go through the pain, I'll do what is needed, but don't you dare even think you can win against me!" I shouted, sending spells and curses bordering on dark at them. I hit newbie with a 'bombarda!' that basically made him explode.

"Remember when I killed Sirius Black?! You were so mad weren't you ickle potter?! Hahahaha! YOU STUPID MUD-BLOOD! BLOOD TRAIGHTOR! How can a small weak girl like you defeat the greatest Dark Lord in the whole of history? What makes you so special?" Bellatrix screeched in her crazy voice.

"He ruined my life you idiotic twit!" I shouted back. I aimed my wand at her and cast the curse, '_Avada Kadava!'_ the green light hitting her square in the chest. I heard the others reach the area and the shocked gasps as they saw the two dead bodies. "Draco, it might be better for your sanity if you leave. Anyone else is more than welcome to join him. This won't be very nice to see." I said as I turned to a bound Lucius. "So what would you prefer? The sword, the killing curse, or a Dementors kiss. I wouldn't suggest the last option- hurts like a bitch." I said, squatting down in front of him.

"You decide" He sneered at me.

"It's okay to be scared, Lucius. You just picked the wrong side of the war to fight on. Just know one thing; you're forgiven. '_liquefacio decrusto'_ Rest in peace, Lucius. I'll see you on the other side someday." I said as he melted and disintegrated away into a bubbling pool on the floor.

"War is war. It may be ugly, but it is life. It's what I have spent my entire life doing. I thank you for your hospitality, but I'll be on my way to Italy tomorrow." I said, turning into my Grim and running home, ignoring the immense pain I was in.

(Jasper POV)

I ran as fast as I could to where we heard the yelp. I wasn't entirely sure where she was, but I was determined to find her. I was still in shock about the prophecy we were told. We were going to have a child? Suddenly a blinding light went up into the air. Elizabeth. I ran as fast as I could, dodging trees and logs. I got into the area surrounding Elizabeth. Three people were surrounding her, throwing green and red lights at her. I was that the red ones were cutting her all over, her blood soaking into her form fitting battle suit. They had been conversing for a while now. From what I could gather, the blond man was Lucius Malfoy and the woman was called Bellatrix. The other one was unknown to my mate.

"You shouldn't have done that. I have lost to any people, _killed_ to many people. I'll go through the pain, I'll do what is needed, but don't you dare even think you can win against me!" She pointed her wand at the one sending red lights at her, and shouted a word or spell that made his go flying backwards, exploding. I wasn't sure what happed to cause her to be so angry all of a sudden, but I knew the others were joining me in staring at the goings on in front of me.

"Remember when I killed Sirius Black?! You were so mad weren't you ickle potter?! Hahahaha! YOU STUPID MUD-BLOOD! BLOOD TRAIGHTOR! How can a small weak girl like you defeat the greatest Dark Lord in the whole of history? What makes you so special?" The voice I now knew was Bellatrix's screeched with a crazy laugh that set me on edge.

"He ruined my life you idiotic twit!" Elizabeth shouted back, obviously irritated with the witch. George send a spell or something to the blond man making it so he couldn't move. Elizabeth pointed her wand at the witch and whispered two words in what sounded like Latin. A green light left her wand and hit the wide eyed witch. She just killed her with two words. The others gasp as they realised what had happened. "Draco, it might be better for your sanity if you leave. Anyone else is more than welcome to join him. This won't be very nice to see." She said, walking over to the blond man. She knelt down in front of him so they were at the same eye level. "So what would you prefer? The sword, the killing curse, or a Dementors kiss. I wouldn't suggest the last option- hurts like a bitch."

The man had fear in his eyes, but hid it behind a sneer as he said that she should decide.

"It's okay to be scared, Lucius. You just picked the wrong side of the war to fight on. Just know one thing; you're forgiven." She said, sincerity and sorrow in her gentle voice "'liquefacio_ decrusto'_ Rest in peace, Lucius. I'll see you on the other side someday." She said as the blond crumpled up in pain, the curse melting his entire body, his bones exploding into shards.

"War is war. It may be ugly, but it is life. It's what I have spent my entire life doing. I thank you for your hospitality, but I'll be on my way to Italy tomorrow." She said as she shifted into her Animagus and ran away.

"What the hell just happened?" Rosalie hissed.

"They were Death Eaters from the war. It's every Death Eaters aim to kill Elizabeth or cause her great pain at least. The blond wizard and the witch were the two who tortured her when she was captured and imprisoned at Malfoy Manor. The two green lights she kept getting hit with were cruiartus'. The torcher curse- an unforgivable curse that will get you the Dementors kiss if caught. She must have been in immense pain. She was under two of those at the same time, with Dementors and a cutting curse. Just so you know how much that hurts, it's roughly 3x as painful as a vampire transformation. She had her soul being sucked out, only feeling pain and misery as she was hit with two curses at the same time, each one feeling like your body is on fire, makes your blood feel like acid and makes it feel like you are being skinned alive- that's just one cruiartus. No one has ever gone through more than one at one time. The cutting curses would make the unforgivable even worse. She needs to go into hospital. Her magical core has only just recovered." Hermione said urgently.

"She has changed her plans. She got home and swallowed every pain potion we have in the house and apparated to inside the throne room in Valtura" Luna said in alarm.

"Oh my god! She is in terrible pain! The potions will work. She'll binds all the guards and tell the Voltori the prophecy and who she is. They'll turn her. She'll be forced to join the guard and birth Aro's child" Alice exclaimed in horror, pulling Luna into her arms.

"Why?" I whispered. "Why is she leaving?" I asked quietly.

"My sister has been through a lot. She fears that now you've seen her kill tree people, with no remorse or regret, that you'll think her a monster. A monster unworthy of your friendship and love. She is ashamed." George said. "if you hold onto our arms, we can try and stop her." He said as each magical person held out an arm.

I took George's, Alice and Edward took Luna's, Rosalie took Deans, Emmett took Hermione's, Esme took Seamus', and Carlisle took Draco's. I felt an uncomfortable pulling, like being sucked through a straw. When the sensation stopped, we were stood in the middle of a living room, presumably of their house.

"Elizabeth?" A few of us called, only to receive no answered.

"She's gone. Come on. We must apparate to the Voltori." Hermione said, apparating, grabbing her respective vampire.

(Elizabeth's POV)

I knew they all thought me a monster, so I gave up running and apparate home. I couldn't wait till tomorrow, I had to leave now. I grabbed whatever pain relieving potions we had and swallowed them before apparating into the Voltori throne room. I sent a stunner at a girl, her mind told me her name was Jane, and bound the others up against the walls of the room. This had their attention.

"Aro." I said bowing my head slightly.

"What do we have here? I have not heard of you before, young girl. What brings you here?" He asked, eyeing his people, frozen in place.

"I am Elizabeth Lillian Potter. I am the most powerful witch the world has ever seen. I am here to tell you a prophecy and a place within Valtura. I am a worrier, a leader of armies. I destroyed the once Dark Lord and my power is unbeatable. I could kill every vampire in here without even reaching for my wand. Your mind is different from the others, more organised. It reminds me of my own mind." I said, strolling through his mind. "Such a wonderful memory. So clear and precise."

"You can see my memories?" He asked in shock.

"Yes, but not just your memories- your entire mind. I am a strong witch, my skills in mind magic is more advanced than average. You wouldn't be able to use your gift on me unless I let you" I said, the two of us practically nose to nose.

"I like you. You…intrigue me. You do not flinch away from my touch…decoris" The vampire said. I was glad I knew Latin because decoris was the Latin word for beauty.

"Idem ego tibi Aro." I said, the English meaning, I could say the same thing to you Aro. And I truly could. He was a very handsome vampire…just not as handsome as my mate…

The old vampire took my hand and tried to use his gift on me, I of course blocked it. We conversed in Latin for a while, until six pops could be heard in the room. I stood up, ignoring the questioning and some angry looks from the three vampires sat on thrones.

"What are you doing here? The battle is over, go home and live your lives. If war strikes again, I shall be there, but you should leave now. I may see you all again someday, but that day isn't destined to be today." I said as I looked across at my former family, both magical and vampire alike. "We know how the prophecy ends now, so please, leave me to my fate."

"No." A quiet yet strong voice said.

"Why not?" I asked angrily, my wounds were hurting, the effects of the potions beginning to wear off.

"Because you are not a monster. You did what was necessary of a woman who has lived a life of war. Many people have done the same and we do not hold it against you Elizabeth. There are people back home that love you. Not being able to love is what makes people monsters, and we can tell from as little as the way you talk that you have such a big heart. Please Elizabeth, come home." Carlisle, stepping forward slightly as the leader of the group.

"Elizabeth, before we left, I asked the remaining Order embers to find the resurrection stone that you dropped in the forbidden forest so that you could talk to your parents again, to Sirius and Remus…They sent it to me a few days ago and I was going to give it to you on your birthday in a couple weeks, but I think you could do with their input on this…" Hermione said, throwing the stone towards me. I felt like I was in shock. I closed my eyes and turned it three times and opened my eyes to see them all there.

"Mum, Dad…Remus…Sirius! I exclaimed as I saw the surround me in ghostly forms.

"I see you didn't die then" Sirius said with a massive grin on his face; I couldn't help but smile back

"Yeah, but you know me. I'm the girl-who-won't-bloody-die"

"Ah, too true, Liz, too true."

"Are you okay, Elizabeth? We've been so worried about you and you're bleeding. Do you need our help with anything?" my mother asked, her worry evident.

"Mrs Potter, she is leaving her family and mate because she thinks she's a monster. She thinks that because she killed people because of the war that she is unworthy" Jasper said with almost pleading eyes.

"Don't be so silly, Elizabeth. I thought you were smarter than that. Now why are you bleeding and not in a hospital?" Remus asked.

"My Father and Aunt Bella hit him with who cruiartus' while he was being attacked by Dementors." Draco said sadly.

"Merlin! Sit down girl" Sirius exclaimed.

"Someone get her some chocolate!" Remus said, reminding me of the first time we met.

"Get Severus." My mother said gently.

"You ok, sweetheart?" My father asked.

"I am fine. It is nothing new to me. I've you all so much, especially you, Sirius. I know that this must hurt you mum and dad, but he was the one I knew. Granted I only knew him for two years, but he's the closest thing I've ever had to a father. I love you, Siri. I have wished to die and join you, but I knew doing so would be selfish. I miss the days of when we'd go into the forbidden forest and run as Grimm's. I miss our long talk about nothing, and how you always supported me, no after what, but gave me the advice I needed to make the right decision. I just killed three Death Eater- one in the most horrible way I could- just to get revenge. What should I do?" I said, tears falling down my face. The other ghostly deadly people had slowly started to disappear, but Sirius' got stronger. "I need your help." I whispered.

"Remember what I said about all of us having both light and dark within us? This is like that. You have the light side, your family, vs the Voltori, the dark side. It is up to you what path you take, but remember that your family will love you no matter what you decide to do. I love you and that will never change." Sirius said, his solid arms pulling me into a hug. I gasped in surprise.

"Are you back Siri?" I asked, clinging onto him like a life-line.

"No, no, no, I'm just here to say goodbye. I don't fit in here anymore, Liz, but feel free to call me using the stone." He said as he started to fade.

"No! Please don't leave me! Not again! It's like the vail all over again, please Siri!" I exclaimed, not wanting him to leave me.

"Hey, it's okay. You'll see me again. You never know, I might get bored and come back as a ghost or something. Can I ask you to do me favour, Snuffles? Sirius asked me, using my nick name. It used to be his, but when my Animagus turned out to become a Grimm, Sirius gave me his secondary Marauder name. He was Padfoot, and I was Snuffles.

"Of course Padfoot." I said, the tears streaming down my face.

"Be happy. Do what will make you happy. Don't dwindle on the past or what if because you can't go back and change it, unless you happen to have a powerful time turner on your person, but I doubt that, and even if you do don't use it. You have given so much to our world, to the war. Let yourself live…and if I hear that you have been crying to the bottom of a firewhisky bottle, I'm telling your parents." Sirius said with a smile as he slowly faded away into nothing.

"I'm sorry Aro, but I believe it is time for me to leave. It has been…interesting to be here. I may come and visit you again sometime in the future." I said to the shocked vampires.

"Of course Elizabeth. It will be my pleasure to see you again Lady Potter-Black." He said, kissing my hand lightly. I would have blushed if I had enough blood to do so. The pain was becoming unbearable now.

"I'm going home" I said as I apparated home, my magic undoing within the throne room.

I fell onto my living room floor as my spells to make sure the vamps couldn't see or smell the blood smothering my skin failed. I saw blood pooling on the floor around me and I screamed in pain as the potions finally wore off completely. My body was on fire and I knew I wasn't going to make it. I crawled over to the fire place, grabbing a handful of floor powder that was in a bowl on the floor. I threw it in and screamed Severus' name and address.

His head poked through as I went into a seizure on the floor. I was going to die, I knew it. The others must have been held up in Valtura. I suddenly realised that I would never get the chance to fulfil the prophecy. Never mind. I've already completed one prophecy, I'll let someone else fulfil this one. I felt Severus kneel beside me, talking to me, telling me to do something. His voice was foggy as my whole body filled with pain. "T-tell him I l-love him" I stuttered. I could feel myself slipping away. At lease I was at peace now….


End file.
